Hanami
by wetheril
Summary: HijikataOkita Set before SIPM. A month has passed since Kondou and members of Shieikan have joined the Roushingumi and arrived in Kyoto escorting the Shogunate. Okita Souji takes Hijikata out for a walk to Kiyomizu Temple with a surprise planned in mind


**Hanami **Cherry Blossom Viewing  
A Peacemaker Kurogane/SIPM fan fiction  
**Rating/Warning**: BL (male/male themes) PG-13; Hijikata x Okita  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Shinsengumi--they've been dead for a while now. PMK is the creative work of Nanae Chrono and GONZO DIGIMATION.  
**Summary**: Set before SIPM. A month has passed since Kondou and the other members of Shieikan have joined the Roushingumi and arrived in Kyoto escorting the Shogunate. Okita Souji takes Hijikata out for a walk to Kiyomizu Temple with a surprise planned in mind.

This fic is a gift for **cecey**, and dedicated to all Hijikata/Okita fans.

* * *

Kyoto -- Late March, 1863

For the last month or so, the air had been misty and chilly. Only in the last week did the fog begin to thin and the air begin to warm slightly. Mist still lingered among the dark shapes of trees, stealthily careening the naked buds that had just pushed through the winter bark and leaving trails of morning dew. The feeble morning light had begun to cut through the silvery shroud in patches of pale gold here and there upon the cobbles, heralding the beginning of spring. Even so, there was still a noticeable chill in the air.

The silver sheen of moisture scintillated, thinned, and slowly parted as the narrow street of Kiyomizu-zaka revealed itself in a lively dance of primary colors--crimson, gold, and soft azure. Kiosks and small shops selling decorated pottery, teacups, brightly colored fans, wind chimes, and many more artful goods lined both sides of the street. This narrow plaza clambered up the side of Mt. Otowa, a passage leading to the Kiyomizu Temple just ahead.

The light patter of Souji's geta on the cobble path mingled with the voices of young children, merchants and their customers, and the occasional squeaking of carts, clicking of china, and other sounds of commerce. Not far behind the youth, Hijikata Toshizou paused briefly to take in the surroundings before joining his younger companion in the bustle of a small provincial crowd.

"Hiijkata-san, look!" Souji paused in front of a kiosk decorated with bright pastel colors and pointed at the pastries and finely crafted candies. "I haven't seen anything quite so beautiful in Edo! No wonder Kyoto's candies are a work of art." The young genius swordsman smiled up at his older companion, whose face remained impassive, but surprisingly, Hijikata asked the storekeeper how much the candies cost and purchased a set. As coins exchanged owners, a bright pink box was deposited into the youth's hands, and Souji's muted violet eyes lit up with delight.

The young man opened a round wicker basket he had been holding in his arms and placed the box of candies inside. The small round face of a piglet poked out of the basket and sniffed at the box of candies.

"Buki buki!"

"Saizou, you can't have them right now," the piglet's young master explained in his soft soothing voice, "I'm saving these up for a surprise." As if understanding his master's words, the piglet snorted once and settled sleepily back down in the basket, guarding the precious goodies that Souji had saved up for the trip to the temple. This morning was special because he had a secret surprise planned for his older companion.

Okita Souji hummed a brisk country tune as he and Hijikata continued along the narrow plaza. As his slim legs struggled to keep pace with the longer strides of the older man, he knew that his own delicate childlike body would always remain a full head shorter than his companion's. Almost involuntarily, Souji's wide innocent eyes fixed adoringly upon Hijikata's profile, admiring the man's tall, lithe, muscular frame, his sculpted cheekbones, and the intense gaze in his narrow eyes. Hijikata Toshizou struck a handsome but imposing figure with his long dark hair gathered in a ponytail that trailed behind him in the morning breeze.

It wasn't far from the truth to say that Okita loved Hijikata--ever since his childhood, Hijikata Toshizou was a mentor and a role-model, sometimes playing the part of an older brother, and other times that of a friend. The older man rarely revealed his feelings, but Okita knew that Hijikata was a passionate individual who enjoyed the beauty of nature and loved poetry.

For the last month since their arrival in Kyoto, Souji noticed that Hijikata had been more aloof and moody than usual, only speaking with close associates like Kondou, Yamanami, and a few others from Shieikan like himself. Most of the time, the man would lock himself in a study or his bedroom and only open his door when Souji came to serve him tea. At first the youth thought that it was the weather, but even as the winter chill began to fade, the man's mood had only soured.

Souji on the other hand, had enjoyed the relocation to Kyoto. He had met and befriended many other roushi members and some even extended social invitations to him; most of them he denied, since he was not much of a drinker. A few individuals like Serizawa Kamo, a man from a wealthy samurai family, and his associate Niimi Nishiki struck him as interesting individuals who were not only accomplished swordsmen, but in Serizawa's case, also skilled with the iron fan and a lover of fine arts. He spent so much time in their company that when he retired to his room late at night, Hijikata would often scold him for staying out too late. It wasn't as if Souji was a child anymore, yet the older man along with Kondou and Gen-san still treated him like a juvenile sometimes.

As they neared their destination, the cobble street ahead of them steepened, and the shops became fewer as this portion of the path hugged the mountain at a sharper angle. Suddenly, the crimson tops of Kiyomizu Temple came into view. The faint sound of a waterfall grew increasingly louder as they neared the steps that led up to the temple, and sakura trees on the verge of blooming decorated either side of the walkway.

* * *

Hijikata watched as Souji gracefully and deftly skipped ahead up the steps. The youth's long dark hair swayed loosely around his hips, and pale slender ankles chanced an occasional glimpse from under a snowy white kimono. Even now in his early twenties, the youth had slender coltish legs and a strange feminine grace; it was as if adolescence clung to him and refused to free him from its grasp. Hijikata followed up the steps at a more leisurely pace, his mind preoccupied with the events subsequent to their arrival in Kyoto.

Something had been bothering Hijikata, but he could not voice his doubts. Kondou had been so enthusiastic since they left Shieikan. Here was the chance for them to live the life they desired, a life that served the sword and the code of bushido that each of them felt deeply in their hearts. They had encountered closed doors, were denied important positions due to their peasant backgrounds, yet despite all the troubles they had encountered, Kondou had not wavered in his enthusiasm. Hijikata himself was as dedicated as his friend, but since their arrival in the heart of the ancient capital, his intuition told him that something was amiss. He was probably the only one that found Kiyokawa Hachirou more than a little suspicious, for there was something strange about the flashy show of loyalty the man always made in front of the Shogun's cabinet. Saitou had also observed the man on more than one occasion convening with known members of the Ishin Shishi; this in itself already put the man in doubt.

Hijikata had noted that Souji, oblivious to the intricacies of politics, easily made friends with most of the other roushi that had traveled with them to Kyoto. Both Hijikata and Kondou had originally opposed Souji coming with them to Kyoto and joining the Roushingumi. The youth was young and naïve, and with his exceptional sword talent, it only made him a more vulnerable target if a war broke out. In the end, they had both conceded to Souji's wishes after the youth pleaded with them. Even now, Hijikata was still not certain that letting the youth come along had been a wise choice. There was no doubt the young man's sunny personality made him popular among the other swordsmen--that and the fact that many respected Souji for his unparalleled swordsmanship and some for his good looks as well. Among some of Souji's new companions, Hijikata was most disturbed by the one named Serizawa Kamo.

When they had arrived in Kyoto, the other man had flagrantly brandished his wrath because Kondou, who had assisted in booking lodging for the Roushingumi, mistakenly forgot to reserve a room for Serizawa. As a result, Serizawa set the building on fire on the night of their arrival. After Kondou had tried his best to appease both parties, Serizawa simply shrugged off all responsibility and turned his attentions elsewhere. Hijikata also noticed that the man enjoyed Souji's company immensely, often inviting the young man to his own room or out drinking in town. He always fought down a twinge of...discomfort...whenever Serizawa fixed his eyes upon Shieikan's youngest instructor. That was of course, something that he would never confess.

As Hijikata neared the top of the steps, the main pavilion of Kiyomizu Temple came into view; its red and golden pillars were vibrant beacons in the mid-morning light and the sound of a waterfall, the cradle of the Yodo River, pervaded the tranquil atmosphere. A few sakura trees that lined the walkway and the courtyard at the main entrance of the temple had already burst into bloom with delicate pink and white flowers. A few other visitors also went to the temple that day; most of them were families with children. Some of them were dressed in festival colors in preparation for the Cherry Blossom Festival. He shielded his eyes and noticed Souji up ahead in the main courtyard chatting happily to a little girl.

As he caught up with Souji, Hijikata noticed the little girl look up at him with frightened eyes.

"A...ano, Soujirou, are you married to that scary oji-san?"

A spot just above Hijikata's left eyebrow began to twitch uncontrollably. _Scary...oji-san...just **who** was a **scary** **oji-san**? _Here was yet another reason why Hijikata disliked little brats immensely.

"Oh no!" Souji laughed nervously, his pale cheeks flushing slightly pink, "Haruko-chan, Hijikata-san is a long-time friend of mine."

"Oh..." Haruko glanced back nervously at Hijikata who had no doubt been fixing her with that demonic glare, and she visibly took a step back. "Um, Soujirou, see you later at the festival!" She waved back hastily to the young swordsman, and then ran away as quickly as her small legs could carry her.

"Hijikata-san!" Souji cried out apologetically, still blushing contritely, "Wasn't that a bit extreme?"

"What's wrong with that?" Hijikata retorted sourly; a vein still bulged just above his eyebrows. "You know how much I hate kids."

Hijikata could not fathom why he put up with Souji most of the time--the youth loved to talk, he liked sweets, and he played among children; sometimes, Souji acted no better than an overgrown kid.

Souji lowered his eyes apologetically. "I'm sorry, Hijikata-san. I brought you out here to get some fresh air, but I didn't realize how upset it made you." Hijikata's anger immediately cooled; he was more angry and frustrated with himself from the anxiety of the past few weeks, and for some inexplicable reason, he just could not stay mad at the youth for long. The young man turned back at him with a shy smile. "I'm going to talk to some friends first, but let's meet at the Butai just down the Main Hall."

(The Butai is the stage that juts out about 10 meters from the edge of a cliff from the main temple. It is one of the most popular locations that attract many visitors to Kiyomizu Temple. Refer to the Research Notes at the bottom.)

* * *

After spending some time alone in the rock garden, Hijikata stepped back into the Main Hall. The corridor was lusciously decorated but it seemed strangely dark, and the clicking of his clogs on the stone floor sounded unnaturally loud against the eerie silence. Most of the visitors had gone outside to see the waterfall or other rooms in the temple. He passed by the statue of Kanzeon Bosastsu, the goddess of mercy and the protector of the shrine; she appeared to be little more than a faint golden shape bulging from the shadows.

The Butai was near the end of the hall, and appeared to be a brilliant patch of white against the darkened gold interior of the hall. As the light spread wider as he approached the stage, a slight draft tinted with the scent of sakura caught his attention. When he neared the entrance to the Butai, the scent became increasingly stronger and a sudden draft of spring breeze brought a spatter of petals fluttering in. Silhouetted against the balcony and the sea of sakura petals stood Souji, his hair fluttering absently in the breeze. The youth seemed so frail and almost ethereal while engulfed in the billowing sea of pink and white.

The thoughts and emotions that Hijikata locked away ever since they left Shieikan culminated and rose up with the wind, scattering like the sakura petals in his mind. Hijikata understood the path that they all walked and the purpose for why they gathered. He, Kondou, Souji, Yamanami, Serizawa, Saitou, and everyone else who had come to Kyoto to seek their futures were all blossoms drifting through the winds of time. When spring awakened, the sakura would reach the height of its beauty, but as beautiful as it was, this beauty was short-lived.

Two months, maybe three months from now, the blossoms would die, and Souji would stand among them--a smiling youth with his sword drawn, fresh blood staining the blade and the snowy white kimono. As much as he tried to push this image away, a pain cut through his heart. This was what a man's life was; this was the way of a warrior. Like a maiden waking up from a dream, Souji turned to Hijikata and smiled brightly.

"So this is what is meant by 'as if jumping off Kiyomizu stage'," the youth remarked blithely as Hijikata stepped closer. "Hijikata-san, I have no regrets about coming here. We all gathered here to greet the indefinite future together."

(_Jumping off Kiyomizu stage_ is an expression that means to summon all of one's courage before plunging into the unknown. Refer to the Research Notes at the bottom.)

"Souji, once you stain your sword, you cannot sheath it again. That is the path to becoming a demon."

Souji shook his head. "No, Hijikata-san. My path has been decided ever since I was nine. Besides, if it's not by your side with Kondou-san, Gen-san, and everyone else, where else can I turn to?"

"So, you will follow us--a pack of demons--to the end?"

Souji paused, as if contemplating the question. When he spoke again, his usually soft voice had hardened to that of an adult's. "Yes," the youth replied, and his dark violet eyes met Hijikata's gaze evenly, "I've decided; even if it means to forsake my humanity."

Hijikata reached out and gruffly pulled the young man towards him. It was selfish of him to have wanted to hear that. He did not know just how much longer the Heavens would permit his selfishness. Souji blinked in surprise at first as the strong arms encircled him, but then he lowered his eyelashes contentedly and leaned into the embrace.

"Souji, you really are the child of a demon."

A mysterious smile lingered on the youth's lips before he changed the subject.

"Hijikata-san."

"What is it Souji?"

"To say the truth, I'm glad you came with me. I know you don't like crowds." Souji continued, lowering his voice until it was barely more than a whisper, "You like quiet places, and I asked you to come because you have a lot on your mind."

As usual, Souji's ability to read Hijikata was uncanny, but it surprised him nonetheless. The young man seemed naive and oblivious, but Hijikata knew that most of the time that was a facade; Souji was an acute young man in a child's body but at the same time, a child in a man's body.

"Not only am I happy that spring in Kyoto comes earlier than it does in Edo, but this is the first hanami alone with you." The young man whispered coyly.

Hijikata's face reddened and he immediately stepped back, putting distance between them again. "Who said this is hanami? It was just a visit to the temple!"

"No, but this way, we're like a family," Souji chuckled in response, and Saizou poked his head out of the wicker basket and scampered into his master's arms. "Let's have a picnic under the sakura--just the three of us."

As they sat beneath a tree, encapsulated in the perpetual rain of cherry blossoms, Hijikata knew that this beauty was short-lived.

**End**

* * *

**Research Notes**: To find out more about the Kiyomizu Temple located in eastern Kyoto, please visit (this site contains most of the information used in the story). Hanami literally means "cherry blossom viewing". The tradition was popularized during the Edo period and to this day, many Japanese still do it. The sakura is especially important for the Japanese; it is the flower that signifies the arrival of spring and is a symbol for the evanescence of beauty, often applied in art, bushido, and many other fields.

**Special Thanks** to **Phoenix K** for editing and proofreading my ideas. P You absolutely rock my world!

**Note to Readers**: This was a very difficult piece to write!! Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it. For those of you who follow Mibu no Monogatari, I apologize for keeping you waiting. ; I will try my best to turn out the first chapter of the new arc soon.


End file.
